voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Pork
The Army of Pork, or the Pig Army, is an massive military force organised and directed by Edd2012 to help him achieve world domination and ultimately destruction. The army is mainly comprised of Porkmen and humans corrupted by the teachings of Porkology. The Porkish Army is the largest army on the planet. =Soldiers of the Pig Army= Porkmen Porkmen, a distant relative of the Zombie Pigman, make up the backbone of Edd's army. They are intelligent anthropomorphic pigs which wield weapons and armor made from Porktonium, a super-strong metal made out of Pork. Porkmen are adapted for many roles in the Pig Army, from common foot soldiers to crossbowmen and heavily armored grunts. The most common Porkmen variants are the Armored Pork Sword, Porky Crossbowman, and Pork Guards. Most of the officers in the army are also Porkmen and are in Edd's eyes superior to humans. Pork Lords/War Porkers Pork Lords are massive Porkmen that are heavy infantry that are almost like the tanks of Edd's army. They have massive amounts of health and do crushing damage but are much less common then regular Porkmen. They serve as juggernauts in Edd's army, smashing through enemy soldiers and brushing off attacks like they were pin pricks. Pork Lords helped destroy Krop's defenses at the Siege of Krop and during the attack on Lord Osmond's Keep. They were seen defending Edd's Nether Temple during the third attack by FMB, but have not been seen in Edd's forces since. A sub-breed of Pork Lords, known as War Porkers, were used in the Second Battle of Bogdon Fells. These giant Porkmen are similar in size and strength to normal Pork Lords, but have two bunny ears and white rabbit tail along with their normal porky self. War Porkers wield massive lance-axes which create large explosions when struck with. Men of Pork The Men of Pork (Known derogatively as "Pork Kneelers" by FMB) are human soldiers in Edd's army. The Men of Pork are led by Prince Porkrod. They have been seen during the battle of Krop and the siege and subsequent battle of Stone Garden. These humans either come from Porktonia, a human state that is allied with Edd or have either willingly converted to Porkology and have decided to fight for the Power of Pork, been conscripted into the Edd's army after being conquered or have been captured in battle and brainwashed to fight for pork. They are lightly armoured and lightly armed. Edd uses them as light infantry at the front of a porky advance, carelessly smashing them against enemy lines even if it means certain death. This shows Edd's preference for pigs over humans. Porky Scouts Porky Scouts are elite Porkmen who are trained in the arts of espionage. They are specially selected out of the best Porkmen and are given orders directly from Edd2012 himself. They are expert survivors that can last for days in the wilderness and are almost undetectable, they specialise in infiltration, assassination and sabotage. Edd puts them to good use, sending them behind enemy lines where they can cause chaos and dismay before the main army even arrives The scout sent to Elysium successfully infiltrated the city and snuck up on FnD but was killed. A second scout infiltrated Winterly Rock and broke into the Church of the Spanner in an attempt to assassinate the high technician, but was also killed when FMB happened to be in the church. Another scout was killed at Marston Klemp by FunkMasterBlast returning from an unknown location. No other Porky Scouts have been located but there is a good possibility that they are still hiding around the world. Moustache Man It was revealed that Lord Edd has had a spy inside Winterly Rock for an unkownn amount of time he has been feeding him information about battle preporations and tactics of FMB. It is possible that this man sabotaged the explosives that almost cost The Winterly Rock Armed Forces the battle and killed 16 of it's soldiers. The top suspects are either _Ricochet, Morgan Benhardt, the guild master's brother Andern, or a Grugbringer soldier Zombie Pigmen Zombie Pigmen also serve in Edd's army and formerly defended Edd's Nether Temple before it's destruction, they also fought alongside Edd during the battle of Tekkit and were the first soldiers in Edd's army. When killed, pigmen naturally are resurrected in the nether as Zombie Pigmen by the Power of Pork. They are mindless and completely obedient, taking any orders given to them, however they are so dim-witted that they cannot recognise an enemy and will only atack when they, or one of their kind is attacked. They use golden swords as weapons and use the simple, but effective tactic of surrounding an enemy and mercilessly killing them. The fact that they are most powerful in the nether and that they are excellent in large numbers for defensive purposes is why Edd utilised them, but since the destruction of his nether temple and the building of the army of pork, he has little use for these abominations. = High Command = Lord King Edd Lord Edd is the founder and supreme leader of the Army of Pork. He is immensely powerful, to the point he split his soul into seven Porkcruxes to make himself invincible. Edd leads the major force of the Pig Army and uses his abilities to fight in the battles himself. He is respected by the soldiers of the army as their great leader. Sir Baconbits Sir Baconbits was one of the first Porkman officers to appear in the Army of Pork, along with Sir Sausagemeat. He led the charge on Osmond's Keep with Sir Sausagemeat and Edd himself. Sir Baconbits was also present at the ambush on the Grudgebringers and was the first to start setting up the siege camp at Stone Garden. Sir Baconbits was almost always at the front line with Sir Sausagemeat. He went insane after his friend Sir Sausagemeat was killed. Sir Sausagemeat Sir Sausagemeat joined the Pig Army around the same time as Sir Baconbits and has fought alongside him and Edd in numerous occasions. Sir Sausagemeat leads his own battalion similar to Sir Baconbits's and has has led them to victory against the remaining Grudgebringer forces and the armies of Lord Osmond and Stone Garden. Sausagemeat was killed in single combat by Morgan Bernhardt in the Battle of Marston Klemp Bridge. Sir Ham Sir Ham (Formerly Commander Ham) is Edd's page-of-sorts who usually delivers important information to Edd and relays his orders rather than give orders himself. Nevertheless, Sir Ham is present in most meetings of the High Command. Unlike Sir Baconbits and Sir Sausagemeat though, Sir Ham is rarely in the field of battle and usually observes from afar with Lord General Pepperoni. However, Sir Ham was the leader of the Porky Scout team sent to track Morgan Bernhardt and the remainder of the Grudgebringer army after Edd's massacre of their forces, he found FMB and fought alongside Edd against FMB and Sir Friendzone at the Skirmish of Sandy Crack. Later, he was ordered to go with Lord General Pepperoni to Bogdon Fells for a second attempt at invading Winterly Rock. After the victories at Bogdon fells and the Stony Shore, Edd knighted him. General Black Pudding General Black Pudding was the Porkman in charge of Edd's Nether Fort. He had a great deal of command and control over a large Porkman division which defended the fort. During his lifetime Black Pudding was known to wear Obsidian Armor and wield an Obsidian Sword. As such he has quite the adapt fighter if need be. During FunkMasterBlast's attack on the fort, Black Pudding almost killed Funk in a battle, but was instead killed by Rory Blackhammer in a devastating blow to the head. His body was later found by Edd after the fort had been destroyed. Lord General Pepperoni Lord General Pepperoni was once commander of a quite substantial portion of the Pig Army at the Holy Mountain. However, when the Mother of Dragons's attacked the mountain, The Lord General was forced to flee with the remainder of his forces. Pepperoni then met up with the remains of Edd's forces from his Nether Fort and moved towards Sir Baconbits's siege encampment at Stone Garden. He was ordered to Bogdon Fells along with Commander Ham to make a second attempt to invade Winterly Rock, so far Pepperoni was successful in retaking the Fells. Sir Honeycured In charge of a detacment of the 2nd Army with orders personally fromm Edd to transport Human prisoners from a recent campaign in Mimyrna in the overworld. His men set up camp when D_2the_avid ran across his men and discovered the transportation of the prisoners through Bogdon Fells where a skirmish between Winterly Rock and the Pork Army took place earlier. As they were transporting the prisoners, they were ambushed by Mimyrnan Soldiers and during the fighting Honeycured was killed by the ambush force leader, Agis Prince Porkrod Named the Prince of Porkness by Edd, Porkrod is the ruler of Porktonia. Porkrod, unlike most pork royalty, is a human and leader of the Men of Pork. Porkrod is not technically a member of the Army of Pork as Porktonia is an ally of Edd, not part of his empire. It is likely that Edd corrupted Porkrod with the power of pork and then instated him as prince of Porktonia to bring it into allegiance with him. Porkrod apparently has 2000 Men of Pork under his command. Captain Crackling Appeared at the assemblie of Pork forces at Osmond Plains. He is Sir Baconbit's replacement. Sir Ribs Was ordered to stay at Stone Garden with his army while the rest march on Osmond Plains. He is Sir Sausagemeat's replacement. Sir Lardons Sir Lardons accompanied Edd2012 on his conquest to take the cities between Stone Garden and North Bay. He also participated in the Battle of Lorham. Although Sir Lardons has never officially said a word, Edd has been quoted saying "You do make me laugh Sir Lardons" implying that Lardons can speak and is humorous. Lardons is one of the fattest porkmen in the army which renders him very slow, much to Edd's disapproval. Sgt. Major Snout Sgt. Major Snout was sent by Edd to hold the pass of Bogdon Fells. He was later killed in the first battle of Bogdon Fells. =Objectives of the Army of Pork= *Take over the world *Destroy the world *Destroy FMB and FnD *Spread Porkology *Destroy factions which do not submit to Porkology *Destroy rival religions to Porkology *Create the Perfect Pork and the Perfect Glaze Victories *Sacked Krop *Started the final stages of The Early Dawn *Slew Lord Osmond *Captured the Holey Mountain (temporarily) *Destroyed most of the Grudgebringer Army *Infiltrated Winterly Rock *Burned the Woodfolks' Homes *Take control of Stone Garden *Created the Perfect Glaze *Captured Lorham *Retook Bogdon Fells *Conquered Northbay and forced the surrender of the Lords of the Sunny Shore Defeats *Lost 5 Porkcruxes *Edd's Time Machine broken *Lost hold over the Twilight Forest * General Black Pudding died *Edd's Nether Temple destroyed *The Holey Mountain taken by the Great Mother *FMB refuse to surrender *Failed the first invasion attempt of Winterly Rock at Marston Klemp *Bogdon Fells temporarily captured by FMB Category:Affiliations Category:Army